Trust
by FasterGhost
Summary: Imagining about what conceiving union with Asari can be like.


_**Imagining about what conceiving union with Asari can be like.**_

„Jane, are you sure about this?" asked Liara, her uncertainties threatening to consume her again. Shepard loved that about her, she loved to affirm this woman of her love, of her devotion. To take her delicate Asari hands into her crude human ones. To look into her blue eyes and say, „I am, Liara. And I always will be."

Liara smiled at her bondmate. „Very well, Jane. To do this, we will have to deeply meld. Give ourselves completely into it. Go further and deeper than ever before."

Jane weakly nodded, her own uncertainties threatening to consume her now.

Liara placed her hands on Shepard's head. Shepard braced herself for the familiar feeling, but Liara merely said, „Jane, look at me." Shepard raised her head a little and found Liara's face right next to her. „You have to trust me, Jane. No matter what happens now my love, **you have to trust me**" and perhaps sensing Shepard's earlier doubts she added „And you have to trust yourself too".

Shepard looked into her beautiful eyes, smiled and whispered „I am ready".

Liara smiled back at her. „Embrace eternity", she said and planted kiss on Shepards lips.

Shepard saw her eyes turn into black pools of infinity. Their nervous systems intertwined, she once again felt mind of her lover as she felt her own. She was still an individual, but there was no thought that wouldn't be shared. It was a time of total intimacy. Shepard loved and cherished those moments.

But this time, her lover beckoned her to go further. And she happily obliged. Their minds crashed into each other a thousand times, each time breaking apart and reforming again. More and more amalgamated with each clash they took. And for every shred of individuality they gave up a wave of ecstasy run through their bodies until there was only a single being trembling with pleasure.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard found herself in a strange place. She could no longer feel Liara's mind. As far she could see she was surrounded by faintly glowing space that seemed to stretch to infinity. There was no land beneath her feet, yet somehow she could walk. Her combat instincts kicking in, she started to look for possible threat looming in this mysterious place. But then she remembered Liara's words. '_No matter what happens now my love, __**you have to trust me**__.'_

Jane Shepard stopped pacing nervously and calmed down, focusing on trust and love she felt for her bondmate. She sat down and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as she saw light approaching her. Jane stood up as the light came straight to her. Jane couldn't discern anything specific about it. She didn't feel any malice from it, only plain honest curiosity.

As the light continued to study her she started to be inexplicably drawn to it. Every instinct in her body was telling her to embrace it. To embrace its beauty and innocence.

The light seemed to react to her thoughts as it began to swirl and shift until it took a form of a brightly glowing body shape. The glow eventually subsided and Shepard could look at it.

It was humanoid, Asari. A very beautiful Asari.

Shepard couldn't help but smile at her and saw her smile reflected.

Asari gracefully moved towards her and put her hands around Shepard's neck.

Shepard was totally paralyzed. As she kept looking at the Asari that held her in embrace she began to feel love for this woman. Not romantic love she felt for Liara, something entirely different, something she never felt before, but something that was just as intensive if not more.

She could feel the Asari brushing against her mind. Shepard didn't stop her. She wanted to show her her adoration and love. She wanted to know this amazing creature.

And the Asari understood. She smiled happily, hugged her and placed a kiss on Shepard's cheek. And Shepard happily did the same. It wasn't a lovers kiss, it was a kiss between mother and daughter... And now she knew.

Gentle brushing on her mind turned into eager drawing. The Asari – her daughter, was going through her mind and soul, absorbing the best of her, leaving only hollowed echoes behind. The feeling of distress didn't last, as she was overwhelmed with unimaginable pleasure for every bit of her that her daughter took.

Asari now held her with iron grip as the drawing continued. Shepard wouldn't dream of trying to stop her. She squeezed her daughter tightly, wanting to give her everything. She wanted her little girl to have as much of her as possible.

The drawing continued until Shepard's pleasure rose to infinity and her mind went completely numb.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The meld slowly ended and both lovers lay exhausted without any will to move or think. Pleasure still burning through their bodies and souls, it took them long minutes to assemble their minds into working order.

Finally Liara spoke. „I always thought older Asari lied to me about what would this be like. That they exaggerated about how good this is. Now I know they really lied. This was much more then just good." Turning her head to her bondmate, she kissed her passionately.

Shepard was smiling dreamily. 'Indeed more then good it was. And will be. SHE will be,' Shepard thought and looked directly to Liara. „I saw her, Liara. I don't remember what she looked like, but I know she will be glorious.

Liara touched her belly wistfully. „Yes, I know my love. I sensed it. I sensed your love for her just as she sensed it. And I am so proud of you. Thanks to you, first think she felt in this universe is your love for her. No wonder she so desperately clung to you, that she wanted so much of you in herself, that she let you go only at the very last moment."

„I trusted you", Shepard said and joined Liara's hand on her belly „And **I trusted her too**".


End file.
